


All This Time My Head Was Down

by erisgregory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, like the Mildest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is made captain in their third year and Hinata doesn't take the news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time My Head Was Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. So this is my first Haikyuu fic and I'm nervous as heck. I kept it short and sweet to see how I felt about writing it and hopefully y'all can let me know what you think as well. The title is from the song Hold Each Other by A Great Big World.

“I can’t believe he’s our captain! I was robbed! I’ve been betrayed!” Hinata kicked over the mop bucket before sinking to the ground, his knees coming up so he he could ball himself up and hide his face.

Kageyama guarded the door quietly. Two years of ups and downs had taught him that Hinata just needed a moment.

“Why aren’t you angry?” Hinata’s soft question made him sigh.

“I was at first.” Kageyama said plainly. He leaned back on the supply room door and crossed his arms. 

Hinata finally uncurled and looked up at him. “And now? I thought you’d be foaming at the mouth.”

Kageyama’s eyes flitted sideways as his mouth twisted. “If you think about it, it just makes sense.” He braced himself for Hinata’s outrage.

“What? Are you kidding me right now? Kageyama, what the hell? How does it make sense that Tsukishima is the new captain? It should have been me! Or you, even! Or anyone else at all! Tsukishima isn’t captain material! He’s rude and haughty and smirks way too much and did you see him grin at me when Ennoshita made the announcement? He’s such an asshole I can’t see how that makes any sense whatsoever!” Somewhere in the middle of this rant, Hinata had jumped to his feet again and was standing poised for a fight. Kageyama didn’t have any fight left in him after their long day. He just wanted to finish cleaning up so he could go home and wallow in peace and quiet. As resigned as he was and as much as he could see Ennoshita’s point of view, he didn’t have to like it. 

Hinata on the other hand was hurt and that was something Kageyama didn’t deal very well with.

“You and I,” Kageyama began, but he wasn’t sure he had the right words. he knew he couldn’t make this better, but he couldn’t just leave Hinata thinking he was alone. He tried again, letting his arms drop. “Both of us have important roles on this team. We have to focus everything we have on pushing ourselves to be better. Ennoshita knows that. He knows there’s no way either of us could carry the team and keep competing at the level we’re on. As much as I hate to admit this,” and here he had to work very hard not to grind his teeth as he spoke, “ Tsukishima has a head for details and planning. He can look at a situation and know exactly what needs to be done. He’ll make a good captain. If a haughty insufferable one.”

Hinata wasn’t looking at him. His face was still splotchy and he looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. Dammit. Kageyama stepped toward him cautiously. 

“Don’t.” Hinata’s voice was low with warning, but then Kageyama rarely let Hinata boss him around. He took another step forward.

“Just because I get it doesn’t mean I like it. Tsukishima is everything you said, too. He’ll be even more arrogant than usual for a while and we’ll both want to kill him for it. But in the end--”

“Really? You really think I’d be so bad that he’s the better choice?” Hinata’s hands were clenched at his sides, but it was the quivering lip that made Kageyama’s mind up for him.

He closed the distance between them and put a careful hand on HInata’s shoulder. “I would have picked you.” He said quietly. It wasn’t a lie either. Hinata might be an annoying dumbass the majority of the time, but he was the hardest worker, the most dedicated player, and he had the biggest heart of all of them. In the two years they’d been teammates, Kageyama had come to see him not only as an ally, but as a best friend. If anyone could carry the team and still work twice as hard as anyone, it was Hinata.

“But you said--” Hinata hiccuped and one fat tear rolled down his face. He angrily wiped it away with the back of his fist.

“Since when do you listen to me anyway? You’re right. You were robbed.” Kageyama tugged Hinata in for a tight hug and buried his face in Hinata’s hair. He smelled like clean sweat and just Hinata and after a moment’s hesitation his arms were around Kageyama clutching fistfuls of the back of his shirt.

They stayed like that a long time as Hinata cried angrily against him, working through all of his frustrations. Kageyama wasn’t used to Hinata abandoning himself so fully to crying like this, so he held him quietly, rubbing circles on his back and whispering to him that it was okay to let it all out.

Eventually the sobs turned to broken hiccups, but it wasn’t until even those had stopped that Kageyama pulled back, just enough to look at Hinata, to see if he was really going to be okay. His face was still splotched and his eyes were red and puffy, but bright as they looked up at him.

“I’m not going to let him walk all over us. Or anyone else on this team.” Hinata’s face was set stubbornly, his eyes narrow and fierce despite the rasp of his voice.

Kageyama didn’t make the decision. He didn’t look at Hinata and think, this is it, this is the moment I decide. Because it wasn’t. He’d been ignoring his growing feelings for Hinata for a long time, there was no good reason he’d ever come up with to risk the friendship and partnership they’d built together. He hadn’t decided, but in the next moment he was kissing Hinata and Hinata was kissing him back. It was soft and warm like the sun slanting through the high gym windows every morning during practice. It was careful, a gentle press of lips that turned into two and then three. Hinata took a shaky breath against Kageyama’s bottom lip and before Kageyama could even wrap his head around it all, Hinata was tugging him down, deepening the kiss.

He’d forgotten how to breathe, but it didn’t matter because he was practically tingling in all the places they were connected, and Hinata was completely in control while Kageyama came undone from this tiny moment. It was over before he was ready, but then Hinata was buried again against his chest again, squeezing him tight and holding him steady. 

Kageyama was trembling from the sudden force of everything he was feeling. Elation and worry and excitement and so much hope he didn’t know what to do with it.

“You’re shaking.” Hinata’s voice was muffled in his shirt, but then he pulled back and looked up at Kageyama in concern.

“I think I’m in shock.” he said, which was maybe the truth. He couldn’t believe they’d kissed and that Hinata was still here in his arms.

“You don’t look like you’re in shock.” Hinata was narrowing his eyes at him.

“No? What do I look like then?” Kageyama asked, his voice entirely too soft for the teasing tone he was going for.

“You look…” He watched as Hinata’s eyes traveled over his face several times before meeting his gaze again. “Happy.” He decided.

He was happy, and then some, but instead of saying anything he leaned forward and kissed HInata’s forehead, because he could.

“Asshole, you aren’t supposed to be happy!” Hinata shoved at him, but he held on, confused.

“Wait, what?” 

“Here you are grinning and blushing and looking the happiest I’ve seen you since we won Spring High last year when you’re supposed to be mad about Tsukishima with me!”

Kageyama let go, his head spinning just a little, despite his laughter. 

“And you’re a jerk for laughing!” HInata’s arms were crossed over his chest, though there was a little quirk to the edge of his mouth where Kageyama could see he was trying not to smile.

Kageyama grabbed him by the hair and shook. “Come on, brat. You can come have dinner at my place and we can come up with plans to overthrow Tsukishima before the power goes to his head.”

“That’s more like it!” Hinata bounced past him toward the door, but leaned in at the last second and kissed his cheek before throwing open the door.

“Race you!” He called over his shoulder.

Kageyama tore out of the gym, but had to stop and lock up and HInata was halfway to the gate before he caught up to him. Hinata grinned over at him and sped up as Kageyama laughed behind him, struggling to keep pace again. 

There was a relief coursing through him. Nothing had changed, nothing about them anyway. No matter what this next year held, even if they really did have to get used to calling Tsukishima their captain, they would still be them and Kageyama could trust in that.


End file.
